In certain applications, a sheet of a material, particularly a membrane type acoustic metamaterial, must be stretched in a radial direction. Currently, heat stretching and use of an oven with thermoset adhesive is utilized. This method requires an oven and utilizing high temperatures, and is very time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a tensioning device for a sheet of material that does not utilize heat or an oven, is quick, and allows uniform radial tensioning.